Death and the Devil
by Operative18
Summary: A Grim Reaper runs loose on Los Angeles. Lucifer must team up with his brother in order to stop this threat. But will they succeed, or be reaped themselves? Sequel to "Love vs Desire", part 3 of 5 in a Lucifer series.
1. Death kills Crime

L.A. 5/20/2016 10:00 P.M.

It was boiling hot that night, and almost everyone was in their homes with the air conditioning on. Except for one man, who didn't even notice the heat. He was clad in a black outfit, complete with a pair of round black sunglasses. He walked tall and proud, not even aware there were other people around him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." A group of muscled men surrounded the man in black, cracking their knuckles and pulling out knives. Then something happened that defied all logic. The ground beneath the man was slowly being covered in ice, and the air was getting to the point of freezing. The muggers all stepped back a bit.

"The hell are you?" one of them screamed.

"... Surely you've heard of the icy hand of Death?" The man replied, pulling a blade out of thin air and lunging at his assailants.

LUX 5/20/2016 10:12 P.M.

" _Hear voices through the wall,_  
 _Whole room comes to their feet._  
 _I know it's never enough,_  
 _Rendered obsolete._

 _Just a shot in the dark._  
 _My god, what have you done?_  
 _Spills out in to the streets._  
 _All bows down to…_

 _Valkyrie._  
 _Tell me everything and baby I'll believe._  
 _Dancin' with the devil sweating gasoline,_  
 _Rollin' down the river_  
 _Cause it's automatic, so dramatic, every time guaranteed..._ " Lucifer sung out at the piano, to great applause. The devil smiled, knowing he was finally having some fun for himself. That is, until Maze came up to him.

"Detective Decker is here to see you." She patted his shoulder, and he sighed heavily.

"Sorry, everyone. Afraid I have some business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of the evening." He walked away and went to the bar, where Detective Decker was waiting for him.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you, but we got something pretty strange." Chloe explained, and then took notice of one of the entertainers on the balcony. "Christine?!" she called out.

"Oh, hey Chloe. Listen, would Sunday be good for you? I gotta work tomorrow." Christine explained, all the while leaning over the balcony to her lover.

"Uh sure. 8:00. See you then. You, come on. Now." she dragged Lucifer away at his displeasure.

"Yes, yes. Is the hand grabbing really necessary?"

L.A. 5/20/2016 10:19 P.M.

"So, initial reports say the victims surrounded a guy in black, and then he attacked them."

"One man against a small mob? Sounds intriguing." Lucifer smiled.

"Anyway, the guy just slaughtered them and walked off. But according to one eye witness says the ground beneath the man turned to ice and the air got colder." She motioned to the spot of the attack, which had a large ice of ice floating in a pool of water.

"... Interesting. What kind of weapon did he use?"

"That knife." She motioned to one of the victims, which had a crystal-like black dagger sticking through his heart. One of the M.E.s went over to the body, and went for the dagger.

"No, wait!" Lucifer shouted out, but the M.E. grabbed the hilt, only to be frozen to the point of being pure ice, and then shattered.

"... What was that? Do you know what kind of blade that is?" Chloe muttered, still in shock.

"Oh yes... A reaper blade... Death is loose in L.A."


	2. The Team Up

L.A. 5/20/2016 10:23 P.M.

Lucifer and Chloe got into the squad car, and Lucifer put his hands together, muttering to himself.

"... Wait a second, are you actually praaaaaaa..." The detective was going in slow motion, and Lucifer turned to the angel in the back seat.

"You must be truly desperate to pray to ME for help." Amenadiel looked smugger than ever.

"Oh yes. It's a rogue reaper. Any human who's dumb enough to get near it-"

"- Is a target. We'll need to be smart on this one. When we find it, I kill it, you send it to Hell."

"With pleasure." Lucifer agreed, and turned back around to hear wings flapping away.

" ...ying right now? You?" Chloe finished as time resumed.

"Not anymore. Just needed to call someone. Let's get going, then." Lucifer patted her on the shoulder, and Chloe stared him over before starting the car and driving off.

Decker Residence 5/20/2016 11:00 P.M.

"Oh, oh yes. Perfect... Harder." Chloe moaned into the blanket, and arched her back slowly.

"How about this?" Christine moved to a different area, and Chloe moaned even louder.

"Oh, hell yes. Mmm." Chloe was in ecstacy at this point.

"For goodness sake, Chloe. It's a back rub, not sex." Christine rubbed in between Chloe's shoulders, earning another moan from her.

"With you, it's basically the same. Oh god, your fingers are magic." Chloe replied, loving the way Christine's hands worked out the kinks in her back and neck.

"You must really be stressed out. I mean, that call was pretty vague. You feeling okay?" Christine asked, and Chloe turned around to face her.

"Just a case at work. It's got even Lucifer worried, and he doesn't ever get afraid... Maybe I'm just over-thinking this."

"Look, if i know Lucifer, he'll be as careful as he can be until he knows when to make a move." Christine hugged her, and the two cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

LUX 5/20/2016 11:05 P.M.

"So, how do we do it? I'm ready to make that bastard burn for eternity. Hate reapers. Souls that escape the afterlife by agreeing to take other souls. Makes a mockery of both of us." Lucifer grimaced.

"We need to strategize. A reaper needs to kill at least one soul every day to survive. If we could get a fix on it-"

"Sure. We just look for the one person in a city that's 502 square miles. Brilliant." Maze butted in, filing her nails with a demon blade.

"I agree, we need to draw it out somehow. Give it a scent to chase." Lucifer mused.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Amenadiel fired back.

"... By giving it a soul that escaped from the afterlife." Lucifer grinned at this thought.

"You want to free one of the damned to destroy this reaper?" Amenadiel was shocked that Lucifer was even considering it.

"Why not? They help us, we get the reaper, and both souls go back to Hell." Lucifer replied, rubbing his hands together and holding one of for Amenadiel.

"... Fine. But we proceed with caution." Amenadiel shook Lucifer's hand, and the two began planning for their encounter with death.


	3. A Duel with Death

L.A. 5/21/2016 11:35 A.M.

The man ran through the streets, sweat running down his face, and gasping for breath. He kept looking over his shoulder, bumping into people, and not stopping to apologize.

"I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't-" the man was grabbed and pulled into a warehouse, falling to the floor, and turning around slowly to see a man clad in black standing over him. The man in black was sharpening a strange looking weapon, smiling while he was doing it.

"Malcolm Graham. Sent to Hell several weeks ago, and by some miracle, you got out. Now..." he held the blade in front of Malcolm's face. "... You go back." the man got ready to strike, only to be knocked back on the ground.

"I don't think so." a British voice responded, and the man looked up to see Lucifer standing over Malcolm, and then watching as Malcolm was turned into ash and smoke that seeped through the floor. "You've gone rogue long enough." and a man with black wings appeared behind Lucifer, and a woman in black with several blades came up behind the reaper.

"So, a demon, a divine being, death and the Devil... Let's have at it." the reaper pulled out another blade, and everyone converged on the same spot. Amenadiel used his wings to block blows and strike with his razor-like feathers. The reaper blocked with his blades, and turned to counter Maze's attacks. The demon was a blur, slicing and thrusting at her target, only to be dodged and countered. Lucifer was throwing punches and kicks, getting a few blows in occasionally.

"Enough, already." the reaper put the handles of his blades together, and a blast of ice and cold was sent out across the room. Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Maze flew back, and were slammed to the floor. The reaper crossed the room to Lucifer, swinging his blade in his hand, glaring at Lucifer while he was walking to him.

"Sorry, Morningstar. Looks like you're going back to Hell after all." the reaper raaised his blade, and just started to strike, when a new blade was shoved through his heart. The reaper gasped and dropped his knife, and his body slowly turned into ice. After he was a pure ice sculpture, the blade was pulled out, shattering his body into pieces.

"... Sorry about that. I hate when they decide not to listen." Lucifer looked up to see a man in his fifties or sixties, wearing an expensive black suit, and holding a large scythe. "Hello, nephew."


	4. Victory and Pizza

L.A. 5/21/2016 11:40 A.M.

"Uncle." Lucifer got up and looked Death in the eyes. "How's the afterlife sorting?" he questioned Thanatos.

"Simple. A bit more coming in nowadays, but overall, same as always. I understand you left Hell. I didn't believe it until this moment." his 'uncle' replied.

"Yes, well, I was sick of playing the villain for dad's purposes, so I left. Must really have ticked off the old man." Lucifer smiled.

"... Not likely. If I know my brother, your father, he doesn't let anything happen without a reason. You leaving may have been his idea first." Thanatos explained, and turned to leave, seeing Maze and Amenadiel getting up too. "Demon. Angel." he nodded to them both, and walked away.

"He remembers your name but not ours? ... Jerk." Maze mumbled. She put her knives back, and helped Amenadiel to his feet. "You good?"

"... I'm fine. Thanks." he shuffled nervously. Lucifer walked towards the door.

"Well, come on. No point in standing around here all day. Who wants pizza?"

Decker Residence 5/21/2016 12:35 P.M.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Okay, I'm coming. Yesh." Chloe opened her door to find Lucifer standing there holding a couple of pizza boxes with Maze and Amenadiel behind him.

"Hello detective. Thought you could use some lunch. Can we come in?"

"... Uh... Sure. Come on in... Any reason why you're all here?" Chloe opened the door and let the trio inside.

"Just thought you could have a bit of company. Come on now, get some plates." Lucifer placed the pizza on the table, and Maze helped to set the table for the four of them.

"Hello? Hey guys. What's going on?" Christine walked in holding Trixie's hand.

"Lucifer!" Trixie ran over to the devil and hugged his legs, which Lucifer was getting used to lately.

"Hey, thanks for taking Trixie to her play-date. You wanna stay for lunch?" Chloe rubbed Christine's arm.

"Sure. Should I sit here?" Christine walked over to the table, and sat next to Chloe and Trixie. Maze and Amenadiel sat next to each other, and Lucifer sat between Maze and Chloe. The group dug into the pizzas and talked and laughed about their day for a good half hour.


End file.
